The Wheels on the Bus
by Morgaine's Shadow
Summary: Slightly AU. Sirius is curious about the future, so he and Remus visit 1998. The war is over, and everyone is happy, except Harry Potter. He's running from his relationship, and on the Knight Bus he runs into Draco Malfoy. Rated for later chapters.
1. In Which Sirius is Curious

"Mooney?"

"Yeah?" Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting quietly in their recently acquired flat in London. Remus was—as usual—reading a book, and Sirius was—as usual—doing nothing, and was very bored of it.

"What do you think our future's going to be like? I mean, do you think we'll be the most famous wizards in modern history, or are we going to just be a couple of anonymous old poufs?"

Remus smiled at his best friend. "I don't know, Padfoot. What do _you_ think?"

The dark-haired Animagus rolled his eyes. "If I _knew_, I wouldn't have _asked_. I reckon I'd like to know, though."

This immediately set off Remus's internal Marauder-Plan-Detector. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I'd like to see how we turn out. I figure it would clear up a few things I've been wondering about."

The lycanthrope wanted to ask what these things were, but at the same time dared not ask. "I don't see how you're proposing we find this out…unless you think we're actually going to visit the future."

"Now you're catching on!" Sirius beamed. "We can just pop into our lives in—oh, I don't know—1998, find out what we turn out to be, and then return to the glorious present!"

Remus blanched. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Sirius. I mean, what if someone recognizes us? What if we get killed? What if—"

Sirius cut him off. "Oh, you worry too much," he said, ruffling Remus's hair. "I think we can get a Time-Turner from someone Prongs knows at the ministry…We'll take the Cloak so we won't be seen…It'll be the most amazing thing to see the world in eleven years!"

Remus, in the middle of his worrying, was distracted. "Eleven years?"

"1998. I've always had a good feeling about 1998…"

As his companion paced the room excitedly, Remus continued to worry. He knew that Sirius had his mind set now; he would never be able to talk him out of it. The lycan supposed that he would just have to go along with it and try to prevent anything too terrible from happening. He sighed. It was going to be a very nerve-wracking few days.


	2. Ginny is Pissed, and Harry is Selfish

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update! Midterms are this week, and my schedule is ridiculously out of hand...barely any time to write. Anyway, here it is--the long awaited second chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you won't mistake this for J.K. Rowling's work--after all, she writes much better than this!

* * *

It was late, and Harry Potter was still sitting alone in his tiny flat. The spaghetti on the table had gone cold; the garlic bread lay forgotten on the china plates. The wine, however, was gone.

Ginny had agreed to come over for dinner tonight. Harry hardly ever saw her anymore because she was so busy with her new job, and he hadn't gotten laid in ages. He had hoped that she wouldn't be too tired to be persuaded into some sex, and if she was, well…the wine was just a precaution.

But six o'clock had come and gone, and now, two hours later, Harry sat, fuming, with his wasted dinner. Just as he was thinking disgustedly that he may as well go off to the Burrow and visit Ron (who was a bloody idiot, in Harry's mind, for not proposing to Hermione already—though he himself hadn't popped the question yet), a loud _Crack_ rang through the room, announcing the arrival of a very late—and very disheveled—Ginny.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" demanded Harry, getting up from his chair. "I waited two bloody hours for you, made dinner—"

"Where have I _been_?" Ginny screeched; previously she had looked distraught but now she was just furious. "Oh, I don't know, maybe I was just _wandering_ through the _whole goddamn country_ looking for my dear brother, who has _disappeared_!"

"_What?! _ You mean the bugger has gone and got himself _lost_?" Harry continued to rant somewhat incoherently as he tried to make sense of the situation. Finally he spun around to face Ginny. "How could you? You just left me hanging—not a clue where you were—!"

The redhead's mouth fell open in shock and her eyes flashed. "Harry, this isn't about me, it's about _Ron_!"

"It sure as hell is about you! Screw Ron—I see him every day, but I'm lucky to see you once a week!" Harry advanced on Ginny, his eyes dark with anger, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Between worry and anger, Ginny was beyond words. "If that's how you want it, then fine!" Harry exclaimed, striding furiously to the door. He indicated the small apartment. "Make yourself at home! Just don't wait up for me," he finished. Without another word he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: ** Review?


End file.
